Combining forces/Confronting Dark Rookie's Alliance
This is how Combining forces and Confronting Dark Rookie's Alliance goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes and Villains. the heroes and villains regroup looks exhausted notices it Frankenbeans: You okay, Mac? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Why? Wolfgang: barks Count Fangula: He said you look a little pale...er. Mums: Fang, it's not funny! Little Ghoul: Well, we've got to stop Dark Rookie's Alliance and defeat Scorpius and Trakeena. he sees a footage of Scorpius and Trakeena's appearance in the city Scorpius: Citizens, I am the mighty Scorpius, and this is my lovely daughter, Trakeena. Trakeena: Your defeat is inevitable. Your salvation is at hand. Citizens: Boo! Scorpius: Who here dares resist? they hear the "Dragon Alliance" Dark Rookie: We do. Scorpius: I'm going to enjoy this. Trakeena: Me too. they "battle" Scorpius and Trakeena "attacks" the "Dragon Alliance" Scorpius and Trakeena are "defeated" Scorpius: No! Defeated? How is this possible? citizens cheer looks confused The Flash: Did they just throw the fight? Typhus: No way! Batman: Looks that way. Mac Grimborn: So, Dark Rookie's Alliance wants to be the good guys, eh? Ocellus: Then we'll have to be the bad guys. Smolder: I don't like it when she says that. she contacts Catwoman Ocellus: We're working with you. Assemble your fellow villains. Catwoman: Got it. she whistles to her fellow villains Catwoman: We've got work to do. get to work travel to the Hall of Justice we cut to the Dome Dark Rookie's Alliance is still unpacking Zoom: We should've set up here in the first place. Jinxer: I know, right? Rookie sees one more place unchecked Dark Rookie: We're close now. they hear a phone ring Rookie looks in the box answers the phone Dark Rookie: Commissioner Gordon! Always a pleasure. What's up now? Commissioner Gordon: It's the heroes. They're back, and like you said on TV, they were brainwashed! whispers to him Manbat: Psst. Say now's not a good time. Dark Rookie: I'll send my team out right away. puts the phone away smirks we cut to Doomsday in Ninjago City Doomsday: Not after long, soon, the Anti-Life Equation-- hits Doomsday Samukai: Zip it, Doomsday. Dark Rookie: Despite our master's arrival, the plan remains the same. Brainiac: As you wish. notices Flash Zoom: Okay, Flash. Let's end this in a... Flash. I've got the bosses' Anti-Life Equation to find. Jinxer: Shut up, Zoom. Zoom: So, are you going to come quietly? The Flash: Nope, cause I'm an ice-cream stealing bad person! runs away facepalms Zoom: I'll stop the evil-doer. chases him eludes him Reverse-Flash appears Reverse-Flash: Mind if I join in? they chase Zoom gets bumped by a wall Zoom: I'll give you anything you want! How about I just help get you your old job back? The Flash: Too late for that now. Tell me what you're up to. Reverse-Flash: You better tell him, Zoom. I've never seen him like this. Jinxer: Don't tell them, Zoom! The Flash: Tell me. Zoom: Listen, we're just a bunch of criminals working for Scorpius and Trakeena. They wanted us to find something. The Flash: What "something"? Zoom: A Mother Box. Reverse-Flash: A what now? Zoom: A box with ultimate power! They told us if we found it, we could have your planet. Jinxer: Zoom! The Flash: I thought Scorpius and Trakeena were looking for the Anti-Life Equation. Zoom: It's in the Mother Box. Jinxer: You blabbermouth! The Flash: Did you get all that? appears Lois Lane: Every word. gets out and smiles panics Zoom: Oh, no. away we cut to the Dome Zoom: I'm sorry, guys. Flash didn't play fair. I panicked! Dark Rookie turns on the TV Lois Lane: (on TV) This just in, folks, Dark Rookie's alliance has been unmasked. Citizen: (on TV) Boo! Dark Rookie's Alliance are bad people! Boo! looks scared Rookie sighs Dark Rookie: Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted. Doomsday: Shouldn't we get out of here? the heroes and villains appear Manbat: I, uh, don't suppose you consider bribe? shakes his head they battle Dark Rookie's Alliance team appears, but Grundy takes them out Deathstroke: That's it. Nobody takes me out of a fight. Cheetah: What are we going to do? Mirror Master: Oh, we'll find a way. Master makes portals allowing everyone to cross Livewire: Excellent, Mirror Master. they see Mac fighting Manbat Livewire: It's as if the heir of the Golden Spinjitzu Master needs help with his evil bat enemy. helps Mac defeat Manbat Twilight battles Samukai Livewire helps Twilight defeat Samukai confronts Dark Rookie Dark Rookie: Prepare to fall under my hands! they do battle Dark Rookie: You think you stand a chance against my alliance?! clashes his powers with his defeats Dark Rookie Rookie's Alliance is defeated takes pictures of their defeat gets the S.T.A.R.S. treadmill Pythor P. Chumsworth: Send them home! Mac Grimborn: Got it! the treadmill and Reverse-Flash help him Doomsday: No! You can't do this! Zoom: There's only a five-channel-- Manbat: The Wi-Fi is terrible! Power Core: It's over already?! Thank goodness! Rookie's Alliance is sent home Harley Quinn: Yay! We did it! that Rookie's absorbing the Mother Box Huh? Boxy? Hey, whatcha doing, Rookie?! Porto: That's the Mother Box that Dark Rookie's Alliance was after that Zoom mentioned! Elgar: Yikes! Scorpius and Trakeena wanted the "Aunties Lights Convention". Batman: Anti-Life Equation. Mother Box's energy is drained notices it Harley Quinn: Boxy?! What did you do to my Boxy?! but Joker catches her Cyborg: If that was a Mother Box, I think the Rookie here just absorbed all of its energy. Lloyd Garmadon: What's that supposed to mean? Wonder Woman: It means that we have the power. gets the Mother Box from Harley